


What it Really Means to be Brave

by Madd_dee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Transgender Nishinoya Yuu, Transphobia, buckle down y’all this ones a doozy, i will go down with this headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madd_dee/pseuds/Madd_dee
Summary: Nishinoya’s always known she’s been different. Now, she needs to find how she can face what she fears and find what it really means to have courage.





	What it Really Means to be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Thank you for clicking on this fic!  
First, please please PLEASE read this at your own caution! This contains some very heavy themes that could be triggering to some people! If you’re sensitive to transphobia or anything of the sort, please steer away from this! Keep in mind I am not Transgender, thus I don’t know how accurately I can describe the emotions of it, I hope this is a decent start :”)  
Happy reading!!

_He could feel his heart beating in his ears_

_It was so damn loud, it sounded like miniature explosions _

_This couldn’t be right, it couldn’t _

_It wasn’t fair _

_Why why why why_

From the tender age of 5, Yui Nishinoya had known she was different 

No matter how hard she tried, she never got along with any of the girls in her class. All they ever talked about was boys and dolls and sissy stuff that annoyed Yui. She wasn’t sure why, something about it made her skin prickle with irritation and her fists clench. 

They would often have fingers weaving through their long hair, one girl in her class came to school everyday with her brown hair styled in elaborate ways, boasting about how her mother was a professional stylist who did hair of famous celebrities.

Yui had snuck up behind her once, armed with safety scissors and began to try to chop off her long flowing ponytail. She’d been caught, of course, after the girl screamed and her parents had received an angry phone call home. When they had asked her why she’d done it, she burst into frustrated tears, yelling that she didn’t know why, she’d just wanted to. It had felt right.

This event led her to not only getting along worse with the rest of her female peers, but she ended up having no friends at all.

The boys didn’t like her either, they laughed when she tried to join them, saying she was “too soft” and would “only cry if she fell over and get them all in trouble” because she was a girl. She’d been outraged and ended up complaining to a teacher, who had given the boys a scolding and forced them to let her play the sports or boy games they did.

Yui soon realized though, that had not been a good way to try and get included. Every one of them was bitter about her tattling on them, and despite being allowed to join them, it was clear they weren’t fair. They treated her differently.

They put her on the teams with the weakest player. They threw nasty insults. Some of them even purposely pushed her to the ground in especially rough soccer matches, pretending she had fallen over herself and saying “I told you so” after she started sobbing over a bleeding knee. 

Yui realized later on that perhaps some of them had been jealous, despite the inequality, she was still brilliant at most of the games they played. She would climb trees higher then any of the others dared to, she was the only one who could actually get a ball through the high basketball hoop meant for the older kids and there had yet to be a boy, or anyone really her age who could catch her in a game of tag. At one point one of the boys had nastily called her “Teenie Nishi” because of her tiny stature. The nickname had spread and soon it had become all she was referred to. She hated being called short so much it almost made her burst into angry tears. 

At first, she’d refused to back down and crumble under all their mean words, thinking if she did they’d all laugh about it saying it was bound to happen eventually, but after months, Yui felt that playing while not having fun was not really playing at all. 

She stopped hanging out with the boys. They didn’t talk to her or try and get her back or even tell her to stay away from now on, but she could have sworn she’d seen some of them smirk at her and exchange high fives after glancing at her sitting alone under the towering beech tree which had stood on school grounds before the school had even been made. She’d angrily torn up huge patches of grass throughout the rest of the year when she sat alone, sitting nestled with her back to the tree between two roots since she was small enough to fit there, left with her own thoughts and emotions.

It was stupid, it was all so stupid.  
Her child mind couldn’t comprehend why it mattered so much that she was a girl to the boys, and why she wasn’t a normal enough girl to be friends with the girls. What was their problem? Why didn’t anyone else feel the same way? What was wrong with her? 

An overwhelming wave of loneliness hit her, and the hollow feeling of knowing how little she mattered to the other kids was crushing. 

That day, Yui made a promise to herself.  
She promised that no matter what, she’d never left anyone else push her around. She’d never let herself be kicked around or left out. She would fight for what made her happy. 

—

Home was a lot better then school. 

For one, her siblings were a lot more forgiving to her antics then her classmates. She had two older sisters, one who was 13 and the other being 15. Tamiko and Ai. Her older brother, Hibiki was 11. She was the youngest by a large margin, and to be perfectly honest she wasn’t a fan of it. 

Her siblings would baby her constantly, which wasn’t wrong in anyway but sometimes she wished she could have the kind of relationship her brother had with his oldest sister, fighting playfully around the dinner table or even the relationship her two sisters have, bickering with some aggression at times. She hated being the smallest. 

Sometimes, Yui would have this dream where she’d miraculously grow to an incredible height, taller then her siblings and even her parents. She’d no longer be treated like a baby and none of the boys would turn down her requests to play sports because she would just crush them under her mighty sneakers.  
Yui would wake up smiling whenever she had this dream. 

—

It had been harmless in Yui’s mind at the time, something that she didn’t think was too much of a problem. 

They were all sat down for dinner, Tamiko and her mother on the left, Ai and Hibiki on the right with her father on the very end of the table. Yui was at the very end of the table too, but the opposite end. 

“How’s school been for all of you?” She remembers her mother asking.

Hibiki had merely said “good” as he did when asked this question. Tamiko briefly mentioned something about a math quiz and Ai talked about how she was sure her best friend was seeing someone. The family was settling into comfortable conversation. Yui was quiet, picking at her food instead of eating, making designs in her mashed potatoes with a utensil.

Her mother turned to her and smiled kindly. 

“How about you, dear?” 

Yui abandoned her mashed potato art project unceremoniously, sitting up straighter and mustering all the seriousness she could as a 6 year old. 

“I’ve decided something.” She announced grandly. Hibiki didn’t look up from his food, clearly not interested. Ai politely looked at her but continued talking with their father, Tamiko looked bored and her mother seemed to be the only one giving her full attention. 

Yui took a deep breath, and puffed her chest out.

“I’ve decided I no longer want to be a girl!”

Yui smiled proudly at first, but her face soon fell.

Everyone was dead silent. Hibiki was now even staring at her, wide brown eyes matching everyone else’s. It was so quiet that Yui thought she could hear a car driving by their house.  
Nobody said a word. Yui slumped slightly, confused. 

“What?” She huffed. She didn’t appreciate all this silence and staring. It made her feel uneasy. 

Hibiki spoke first. 

“You can’t not be a girl, silly. What else would you be?” He tried to laugh weakly, ignoring the look from almost everyone at the table.  
Yui didn’t need to think for more then a second.

“I could be a boy!” 

The tension that had been in the air already thickened suffocatingly, Yui was completely unaware of it, ready to share her plans. 

“I’d be able to play sports and none of the other boys would be stupid to me because I’d be like one of them!” She gushed. Yui winced suddenly, remembering her father didn’t like her using the word “stupid” 

She laughed nervously. 

“Ah, sorry papa! I didn’t mean to say stup-“ 

She stopped as she caught a look at her father. She’d never seen this look at his face before. It was, surprise? Maybe even angry? She wasn’t sure. She was really getting frustrated with all this staring though.

“Wha’s all your guy’s problem?” She pouted. Her mother told her it was rude to stare all the time. Hypocrites much? 

Her father then laughed loudly, somewhat forcedly.  
“You’re so funny there Yui, always coming up with good jokes, huh?” 

Yui narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to protest that it wasn’t a joke and that she was dead serious, but the rest of the Nishinoyas just laughed along too. Everyone went back to supper too quickly, pretending like nothing had happened, although no one went back to their conversation.

This irritated Yui. 

She huffed and pushed her plate away, hoping off her chair that her legs always dangled off of. Yui’s mother watched her child leave, being completely ignored despite telling her to come back. 

She purposely slammed her door with all the might her tiny arms could muster, satisfied that her family had probably heard it. Climbing on her bed and rolling on her side, she began thinking furiously. 

What was with all the funny looks? It’s not like she’d said anything out of the ordinary. Yui was the type of kid to always speak her mind, even if it was something that didn’t agree with others. That was just who she was. She’d said some stuff before that she was actually somewhat aware would be controversial, but this time she really could not see the problem. Stupid older people, always being weird and stupid. Yui rolled over angrily, feeling the pressure of her arms squeezing around her legs. She rolled over a lot, letting out annoyed puffs of air each time. Her eyes began to droop relatively soon, and she let herself drift off into sleep. 

Yui woke up and immediately knew that it was not morning. Her room was completely dark, little stars twinkled in the sky. Yui sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. Her stomach let out a little groan and the hunger hit Yui full on. She pushed off her bright pink covers with stars (she hated them, they had been a hand me down from Ai) and crept to the door. 

She opened it and peeked around. The lights were off in the hallway. There was a little light coming from Ai and Tamiko’s room which was right beside her own, and some emanating from her parent’s room diagonally across the hall. That wasn’t the only thing coming from that room though. Muffled voices spoke. Yui tip toed along to her parent’s brown wood door, the pads of her bare feet tickled by the carpet.

“-just don’t see what the problem is.” Her father’s voice said, forcibly calm.

“What do you mean?! Where could she be getting these ideas from?!” 

Her mother’s tone sounded stressed. It puzzled her. What was wrong?

“Look, it’s probably just a phase, I don’t think it’s anything to worry about now, she’s 6 after all.” 

Their voices were raising in volume. 

“Still! She’s always been different, never had some of the stuff she’s done with Ai and Tamiko. Don’t you remember what the teachers have told us about on the phone? She doesn’t play with any of the other kids anymore, I was a bit worried when she stopped playing with just the girls but-“ 

There was a slam, like someone frustratedly planting a fist to a table. 

“We shouldn’t be stressing about this! She doesn’t even understand, she’s just lonely right now, and Yui is not Ai or Tamiko or even Hibiki!”

“But Hiroki, what if she’s-“ 

Yui jumped out of her skin as a door handle clicked behind her, a disgruntled Ai stepped out. She was clearly meaning to go to their parents room when she stopped, startled to see Yui. Her eyebrows knitted. 

“Ah, Imouto, how long have you been there?” She asked worriedly. Yui said nothing and just looked up at her sister. Ai’s frown deepened. 

“Do you want to come in?” She asked, stepped out of the door frame to gesture into her and Tamiko’s room. Yui just nodded and walked in.  
Their room was bigger then her’s or Hibiki’s, most likely due to them having to share. Ai’s bed was on the right side while Tamiko’s was on the left. Tamiko had posters pinned on her walls and a lot of random items floating around her space, while Ai’s was relatively devoid of any decorations and was organized. 

Yui preferred Tamiko’s side of the room. 

Speaking of which, Tamiko was currently laying belly down on her bed, distracted with her phone.  
“Did you tell them to quiet down?” Tamiko asked, putting her phone down. Ai didn’t say anything, making Tamiko look up and lock eyes with Yui. Tamiko’s mouth made an o shape and she put her phone face down on the bed. 

“Was she out there listening to them?” Tamiko asked Ai nervously. Ai just tightened her lip like she’d just swallowed a lemon and sat down on her side of the room, patting beside her as to invite Yui to sit down. Yui did, she was just able to clammer up without any help. 

“How long were you out there?” Ai said, picking at her house coat nervously. Yui shrugged, trying to seem not bothered. 

“Few seconds or something, I was hungry.”  
Ai sighed, seemingly relieved. She lay back down on her bed, legs still hanging off. There was complete silence between the siblings for about a minute, in which Yui had began to grow the ever slightest bit worried. 

“Did-“ her voice was too high, she cleared her throat and tried again. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She hated how small her voice sounded. 

Ai immediately sat up, Tamiko sat up too.  
“No!”  
“Of course not.”  
“You didn’t do anything wron-“  
“You’re good it’s ok.”

They spoke quickly. Yui wasn’t convinced. 

“We’re they arguing because of me?” She asked guiltily, refusing to meet either of their eyes. They said nothing for a moment before Tamiko said.

“Nah, it was probably something else, like-“ she hesitated. “Maybe they forgot to pay the power bill or something.”

Yui looked up.  
“Power bill?”  
“Never mind that.” Ai said quickly. “Listen, you really didn’t do anything bad, you just surprised us that’s all.”

Yui was even more confused. 

“Why were you surprised?”

Both girls bit their lips, a habit they both picked up that they did when they were unsure. Yui had yet to pick up on it. 

“Well.” Tamiko spoke a little gruffly. “You can’t just decide to be a boy, silly.” 

“Why not?” 

Tamiko huffed. 

“You just can’t, ok?” She said it a little more forcefully then probably intended to, making Yui feel a stab of more guilt. She’d made Tamiko upset now. 

“Sorry.” Yui mumbled. “I just don’t understand why not, why is it so important if you’re a boy or girl?” 

Unknown to Yui, the two older Nishinoya siblings were raging a silent war with their eyes. Ai made furious signals saying they shouldn’t tell her why it was bad, that she was too young while Tamiko clearly through it was better to explain to their youngest sibling the gravity of what she had said. Ai ended up winning, making Tamiko sigh, annoyed, and turn over on her side to face the wall. 

“You’ll learn some day Yui.” She smiled. Yui always hated hearing that. Ai Nishinoya was a good actor, but having spent all her life living in the same house with her, Yui had began to be able to see the cracks in her facades.

“They said my name though.” Yui pointed out.  
At this point, Yui was started to feel the slightest bit upset.

“They said my name, and I don’t act like other girls, do I? I don’t like dolls or hair pins and all the other girls do. You both liked those stuff, right?”  
To her horror, her eyes began to well up. Yui furiously rubbed them with the heels of her hands. 

At that moment, the door to the room opened, making Yui whip her head around. She first expected to see her parents, but it turned out to just be Hibiki, eyes tired and hair messy. 

“Could you keep it down? We have thin walls here.” He grouched. He soon caught on that they’d been having a serious discussion, looking at the Ai pursed lips, the shape of Tamiko on her side purposefully refusing to look at them, and Yui’s red eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

“Ah, bad time?” He tried to smile weakly, but Ai shot a glare at him. Hibiki decided to make himself at home, since he thought leaving would just make his sisters mad. 

He plopped down on Tamiko’s bed, purposefully slamming down on it so Tamiko bounced up a bit. She kicked him in retaliation. Hibiki cleared his throat. 

“So, what’s up?” He asked.  
Ai tried to speak first, but Yui interrupted her quickly.

“Why am I different?” She said, a lot more boldly then she felt, staring at Hibiki in the eyes. 

Hibiki’s awkward smile fell slightly, but he wasn’t at a lose for words. 

“Why are you different? Hmmm, the word I like to use is ‘better’” 

“‘Better?’” 

Hibiki nodded vigorously.  
“Yeah! So what you’re different from the other kids, doesn’t mean they’re better then you. They just don’t understand how cool you are yet.” 

Yui was silent, Hibiki continued.

“Look, it’s not your fault all the kids are...” he struggled to find a word. “....weird. You just have to be you and wait for those idiots to catch up.”  
Yui felt a little better.

“But does that mean I’m all different from you guys?” She whispered.

Ai spoke this time.  
“Of course you are!” She insisted. “That’s what makes you so unique, we’d all be very boring if we were the same.”

“‘Unique?’” Yui repeated, stretching out the unknown syllables in her mouth. 

“It means you’re amazing Yui, and we all love you for that.” Ai patted her gently on the head and turned to the others. “Right?”  
“Of course!”  
“Mmh.”

The tears that were pooling threateningly in Yui’s eyes spilled over, making her rub her eyes again. She hoped none of her siblings had noticed but of course they all had. 

“Yui.” Ai said gently. “Those are happy tears right?” 

Yui nodded profusely, not trusting her own voice. Ai wrapped her arms around her small body, followed by Hibiki and even a sighing Tamiko. They were all warm and they made Yui feel incredibly safe. Once they’d disbanded. Hibiki piped up. 

“Why don’t we make a fort?” He suggested. Yui instantly perked up. Ai was not as impressed and frowned.

“It’s a school night, and it will take forever to clean up in the morning.” She squinted at them. Yui began whining. 

“But Nee-san, their so much fun!_ Please _just this once?” She begged, widening her eyes innocently. Hibiki had taken a similar look, and Tamiko even commented. “It’s only 9:34.” 

Ai sighed in defeat, unable to resist the power of double puppy dog look from her younger siblings. She walked over to the sliding door closet and dragged out a thin pale green sheet they used to pin on Ai’s bed to Tamiko’s, making a small roof over the space between the beds and the floor. Hibiki excitedly grabbed the pillows off of Ai’s bed and put them on the floor.

Ai sighed good naturedly.

“Let’s get started then, shall we?” 

—

The following morning, the Nishinoya parent’s found all 4 of their children cuddled up together under their fortress, all sleeping together soundly.  
Neither had the heart to wake them up, and that was the one day they’d all been allowed to miss 2 hours of school. 

—

By the time Yui was 7, she discovered her love for volleyball.

It had been in gym class, her favorite subject, when the gym teacher, a middle aged man with wispy gray hair, had announced a new sport they would be trying out. 

The boys murmured excitedly among each other while the girls (minus Yui) exchanged worried glances and a few even groaned. 

The teacher held up a ball that looked like somewhat of a cross between a basketball and a soccer ball and asked if anyone knew what it was. Yui liked the colors on it. Some boys raised their hands, and one of the tallest ones got picked and promptly said “Volleyball.” With pride that he got to be the one to tell the class what the mysterious ball was. “My big brother plays it.”

The teacher nodded and his lips settled into his wrinkles to form a well used smile. He explained briefly what it was about and how it was a very popular sport. Yui was tapping her feet against the dusty floor excitedly by this point. The gym teacher had done a good job at hyping her up for this. 

After explaining that they would be doing something called a “bump” the teacher told them all to find partners. Instantly, best friends turned to one and other, smiling knowingly, while some less familiar friends just shrugged and asked politely if they wanted to partner up. 

Nobody looked at Yui. 

It didn’t upset her that much anymore. She was used to this by now, and took her place against the wall of the gym, waiting for the teacher to pair her with someone. It was an even number, so unless someone was absent Yui would always end up with the poor sap who got voted out of the tribe.

She ended up with a pissed looking girl with long blonde hair and freckles. She was one of the snobs of the class who thought she was above everyone else.  
She bragged that her parents bought her the best toys and all the new things that came out. 

Yui had once made plans to steal her toys and throw them into a fire and watch the toys slowly burn, but she had learned to control her impulses after the hair chopping incident. 

The gym teacher instructed them to take turns throwing the ball at their partner for them to bump into the air. The blonde girl was throwing the ball at Yui first. They took their places, facing each other but not looking at eachother’s eyes, saying nothing.  
The girl seemed to be smirking, but Yui was focusing on the ball. 

She threw it, but the throw was way off to the left of Yui, impossible for her to reach it. Was this girl really that bad at throwing? She still tried to get it though, but her efforts were in vain.

She shook her head, rolling the ball on the ground back to the girl to throw again. 

This time, the blonde girl threw it far to high above her head, impossible to reach with her arms. Yui still lifted her arms desperately trying to hit it but ended up teetering over backwards right onto her behind with an oof. 

Some of the other kids had noticed, grinning and snickering. She could have sworn she heard one of them say “Guess Teenie Nishi isn’t good at every sport” 

Yui’s cheeks burned. She got up quickly, decided to ignore them despite the bitter anger that was bubbling in her chest. 

“Keep in mind to aim the ball at your partner’s arms if you can.” The gym teacher called. He felt sorry for the small child, most of the teachers were aware of the situation with Yui Nishinoya, but none could or would step in. 

Yui got into a ready position, feeling determined. The blonde girl, obviously basking in the spotlight she’d gotten from embarrassing Yui, aimed the ball much too far in front of Yui for her to reach. At least, that’s what she assumed.  
But Yui wasn’t giving up so easily. 

Her instincts kicked in and Yui dived forward, keep her arms out and still together, and hit the ball square on her arms. 

The ball immediately bounced up, and probably would have gone far if it weren’t that it hit the blonde girl square in the face, knocking her head back. 

Yui lay on the ground for a moment, feeling the sting on her arms.  
That had felt... incredible. 

The satisfaction in it was so great that her dreams of becoming a baseball star were suddenly smashed into a million pieces. 

She pushed herself up and stared at the now slightly red tinged spot where her arms had made contact with the ball. _Wow._

She couldn’t stop the grin that spread over her face. She was vaguely aware of the blonde girl wailing, but there was more important things on her mind. She stopped day dreaming and snapped her head up when she saw the gym teacher’s red jumpsuit making its way over to the sobbing blonde girl. 

“S-Sensei! Teenie Nishi broke my nose!”  
She screamed dramatically, holding her nose with one hand while fat crocodile rolled down her cheeks, pointing an accusing finger at Yui. There was some blood forming under the girl’s hand.  
Oops. 

The teacher tried to calm down the girl and had one of her friends take her to the office for an ice pack and tissues. As soon as the red gym doors had closed behind them, the teacher turned to the class.

“Now you see class, what Nishinoya did there was a perfect example of a dive.” He said proudly, making Yui jolt in surprise and the whole class’s eyes turn to her. She thought she would have gotten in trouble for that. 

Warm pride filled her chest and she raised her head, chin held high. 

That was the day Yui Nishinoya found her love for volleyball. 

—

By the time Yui was 8, she’d began to actually make friends. 

After the phase that everyone went through with something called “Cooties” (Yui thought it was the _ dumbest_ thing ever invented) and when other girls stopped having “boyfriends” (ugh) for about 4 days before dumping them for someone else, things had began to get a lot easier.

Yui still wouldn’t hang out with the girls, since it wasn’t like she wanted to be with them anyway, but the boys no longer shunned her for wanting to join them. Although they still weren’t sure about a girl hanging out with them, they’d come to accept that Yui was actually a pretty valuable player to have. Despite being smaller then even most girls, Yui managed to be near damn unstoppable at almost every game they played.

The nickname “Teenie Nishi” was still used, but less so among the boys. She began making actual, real friends. 

There was Aoi, Daiki, Yuudai, and Shirou, but her best friend became Nori Makato. 

Nori was cool, fun and good at sports as well. They shared a love for action movies and tigers. He was nice to her and never made fun of her for being the only girl playing with them or for being short or for being different. 

They became almost joined at the hip, calling each other on the phone, hanging out at eachother’s houses, eating lunch together. 

At one point, Yui’s family would tease her, telling her she had a new “boyfriend” to her disgust. 

It stopped soon after Yui threw a plastic fork at Tamiko with impressive accuracy, narrowly missing her eye.

This night was no different then all the times she hung out with Nori. Nori had stolen a horror movie from his parent’s room that he was definitely not allowed to watch. They had popcorn, chips and all their shared favorite foods. Nori was talking while the movie was playing.

“And anyway, it hit me right there! It hurt so bad you know.” He was gesturing wildly with his hands.

Yui rolled her eyes. 

“No, I don’t know.” She said, popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth while brushing some hair out of her eyes.  
Her hair was short and spiky. Once upon a time a few weeks ago it had been long, but Yui didn’t like having long hair. It got in the way and knotted too easily. So, for a second time, she cut hair with safety scissors. There wasn’t much damage, but her mother had thrown a fit over it and taken her to the hair dressers immediately. It now only just brushed her shoulders in a somewhat jagged bob. She liked it better like this.

Nori had laughed. 

“Sorry Noya, sometimes I even forget you’re a girl.” 

Yui had been reaching for the chip bag at that moment but stopped with her arm still extended.  
She turned to him quizzingly. 

“Hah?” 

Nori shrugged, nonchalant. 

“Nah, just most of the time you’re honestly more like a boy then any girl I know.” He shook his head. 

“No, you’re like more of a boy then most of the _BOYS_ I know.” 

He laughed again and turned back to the TV. He was completely unaware of the impact his words had just made on Yui. 

Yui felt like she’d just been hit by a train full force as she replayed the words in her head over and over again.

_Boy_

It was at the age of 9, that day in the middle of spring, that Yui Nishinoya realized he wasn’t a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a handful of fics with trans Noya in it, but it’s usually just casually tossed in there. I wanted to make something that really shows how much it sucks to be trans sometimes. I really hope I’m not offending anyone with this :”0  
Originally this was gonna be a long shot, but I decided I’d make it a little chaptered story.  
Please feel free to comment! I love reading what anyone has to say! :D


End file.
